The NCI-funded Costa Rica Vaccine Trial (CVT), was a community-based, double-blind, randomized controlled phase III trial of the bivalent GlaxoSmithKline (GSK) vaccine. The study enrolled 7,466 young women between 2004 and 2005 residing in the regions of Guanacaste and Puntarenas, Costa Rica, identified via a census.